Paradise in Tenerife - Series part 2
by riley2002
Summary: What happens in Tenerife stays in Tenerife. Unknown to Artie, HG, Myka,Claudia and Steve get sent under semi-false pretenses for a mandatory medical leave following the WH flu epidemic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N:** In reference to the Zanata Stone, no research on my part has revealed its actual dimensions. Numerous sources have only described it as a small stone. If anyone knows the exact size, please let me know. I am very curious about this archeological find and hope to someday see it myself.

**A/N: **Honestly, the team didn't tell me what happened in Tenerife, either. It may be a rather difficult job sorting it all out. As always, reviews, comments and any thoughts are appreciated and are always considered. I find them very helpful, and this one may require some influence on our team to get them to spill the beans.

* * *

"Here are your flight itineraries. No grumbling. It was the best we could do, so pack light. And remember you are not on vacation. No fun." Artie reminded them. He looked pointedly at HG, "What so ever."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?" HG dripped with sarcasm.

"Who knows what kind of trouble a person like you could get into in Tenerife." Artie glowered at her.

One hand on her hip she snapped back, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say you have a history of having a less than respectable reputation when opportunities are readily available. Tenerife certainly offers a great variety of opportunities." He glared at her over his glasses. "No fun."

"Honestly, Artie, you really do have a much lower opinion of me than I thought." Before giving him another opportunity to insult her, she turned on her heel to collect her belongings.

"What was that about, Artie?" Myka asked, not following the conversation.

"Nothing. What are you all still standing around for? You have a VERY long trip ahead of you. GO."

* * *

In the middle of a four-hour layover in Chicago, Helena came back from aimlessly wandering the airport. Steve and Claudia had gone to find sandwiches and explore the various terminals in attempting to fight boredom. Myka sat reading, standing guard over their belongings. Foregoing the free chair beside Myka, Helena leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

"I can't imagine that is very comfortable or clean." Myka commented, not lifting her eyes from the page she had been staring at for the last hour.

"Do you really think that chair provides any more comfort or is remotely cleaner than this floor? It is an airport." Helena sighed. "It is at least offering a different perspective from down here."

"True." Myka put her book away and sat next to her. "A penny for your thoughts."

Helena turned her head away from the green, inquisitive eyes.

"I know you know what that means. What's going on, Helena? You've been quiet since we left. Does it have something to do with what Artie said?"

"Why would you think that?" She stared out into the concourse, watching the people walk by.

"Because, you let him get under your skin and he upset you. I'm not sure what it was all about, but you've been withdrawn ever since. What was it all about?"

Helena leaned her head on Myka's shoulder, sighing again. "Nothing of importance."

Brushing her hair back with her fingers, she probed deeper, "It must be if you're sitting on the floor in the middle of an airport with your head on my shoulder." She continued to run her hand through the silken hair, enjoying the unexpected intimacy they were sharing.

"He was merely reminding me of the many romantic, and not so romantic, indiscretions of my former life. Why he found it necessary to do so I do not understand. I wouldn't be disturbed so much if you were not part of my life. I don't want such insipid dalliances to tarnish something that shines so brightly for me now before it has even begun. I do love you. I fear you may hold that part of my life against me and question my honor in pursuing a relationship I've waited so long to explore with you." She took Myka's hand, afraid she would bolt from the floor beside her.

"Wow. I thought you knew me better than that." She gently rubbed the top of Helena's hand, still bruised from the IV catheter, in her own. "If you seriously think, after all that has happened since I ended up stuck to your ceiling, that anything you may have done in another century would stop me, maybe I should walk away now, because that tells me you have far less faith in me than I do in you." She looked straight into the dark eyes beside her. In return, she recieved a slow smile.

"No, I see no reason for you to leave."

Myka squeezed her hand. "Good. I'm glad that's settled. Artie was just being an ass." She leaned her head against Helena's, sighing. "I hate layovers. I hope Claudia and Steve get back with some food soon. I need you to take me for a walk around this place away from prying eyes before we board the next flight. It's their turn to watch the bags."

* * *

"How long is the layover here again?" Claudia whined.

Steve looked at his watch. "Oh, about six hours. Not the best flight plans."

"Man, what is so important in Tenerife? Where is that file? That was an eight-hour flight."

Steve saw the other two women standing close to each other. They'd slept on each other for most of the flight. Holding hands they dropped their bags on the floor and leaned against the wall, HG resting her head on Myka's shoulder again. He wasn't sure how much Claudia may have figured out, but neither he nor Pete had a chance to bring her up to speed with the recent developments.

"Let's go find some food, and stretch our legs a bit. Then we can find a place to crash on the floor. Maybe get some more sleep. I have a feeling once we land, we won't have a lot of time."

He dropped their bags at Myka's feet, startling the two women. "Hey guys, I'm going to take Claudia around to stretch our legs, away from you, get some food and then try to find a place to crash. We'll be back soon to watch the bags so you can do the same."

"Sounds good, Steve. Scope out what looks edible. I hate airport food." Myka got Helena's attention and they dragged the bags to two empty chairs nearby. "Claudia doesn't know does she?"

"What's that?" Helena asked returning her head to its former position against Myka's shoulder closing her eyes.

Unconsciously, Myka started running her fingers through her hair. "I said, I don't think Claudia has put everything together about us yet. Steve is trying to run interference. We need to tell her."

"How could she not know?" Helena asked perplexed.

"I doubt it would occur to her much. She missed a lot with the flu that the others witnessed and she's used to us having a certain amount of familiarity already."

"Oh, well I was not up and about during that. Yes, you should say something."

"Why me? I thought this would be an 'us' thing."

"Oh, I don't know, she looks up to you."

"Sweetie, hate to tell you, you may be shorter than she is but she looks up to you, too."

"Really? I would have never thought that." Helena lifted her head, frowning at Myka, surprised by the statement. Myka had always been the one she went to. "If you believe that is the case, then yes, we should. Perhaps after we have this artifact."

* * *

"I just spoke to Artie. He seems to think what we are looking for is at the Archaeological Museum of Tenerife. It has something to with the Zanata Stone. Then, a really strange thing happened. Mrs. Frederic called and said to ask for the director and everything would be taken care of from there and to call her, not Artie, when we had it. I don't get it. Why are we all going if it's tied up?"

Steve commented as they boarded void of expression, "Guess we won't know until we get there. I just can't wait until we are neither on a plane nor crashing in an airport. Hey, at least we can swing by the nude beaches on the way…"

Claudia turn around to stare at him, "What nude beaches? No one said anything about nude beaches."

* * *

After the team landed, as tired as they were from the nearly 24 hour trip, they opted for going to the museum before unloading their gear. They traveled light as it was. They desperately hoped for at least one night's reprieve before turning around, but wanted to assess the situation and gain control before anymore chaos occurred.

Arriving at the museum, they asked for the director as instructed by Mrs. Frederic.

"I don't care what she said, this is weird." Myka admitted to her partners of the last message received from the caretaker. "Why is she over-riding Artie? Why does she want us to call her first?"

Waiting in the front lobby, Steve stopped her questions, knowing how deeply focused she could get once on this roll of thinking. "Let's just start at step number one and do as Mrs. Frederic says."

An older gentleman approached them holding out his hand in greeting. "Hello, I am Alejandro Perez, the director. I believe a Mrs. Frederic sent you to retrieve an item of most importance."

Myka stepped forward for the group making the obligatory introductions. "Mrs. Frederic has contacted you?"

"No, I contacted her. We have in our possession the Zanata Stone. We are as yet unclear as to its significance, but it has caused a bit of trouble recently. I am aware of your…organization. A replica has already arrived to replace the original. We only need you to, what did she say…"

"Snag, bag, and tag?" Claudia offered with a smile. She loved to say that. It just seemed to flow of the tongue so well. It sounded cool too.

"Yes, exactly. Please, come this way. The area has been closed for remodeling until you are able to retrieve it. I'll just leave you to do your job and then you can leave. Please feel free to come back though. There are very many interesting things here." Without any more conversation he turned and left the area allowing them to take care of the artifact.

"Okay," Claudia looked around at the others, "Is anyone else just a little weirded out over this?"

"That's what I was saying." Myka reiterated her point.

"Let's just get this thing and update Mrs. Frederic so we can make our long trip home." Steve complained, not looking forward to the trip home. His shoulder hurt from Claudia's head and he was tired and cranky for him. "So what are we dealing with Myka?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know that anyone really knows much. It was discovered in 1992 and has been referred to as the Rosetta Stone of the Canary Islands. It must hold some magical properties. Let's do this."

They neutralized the artifact with a great display of sparks. They left a message for the director that they had completed their task, and to thank him for his help. He had disappeared into the bowels of the building and was unavailable.

Artifact in hand, Steve called Mrs. Frederic on the Farnsworth while the three women sat aside soaking up the warmth of the sun. After a confusing discussion he sat on the bench next to them.

"You look confused, dear Steven. Where are we being sent to next?" Helena asked, closing her eyes, face turning upwards to the sun.

"That's just it. Everything fell into place in the middle of the flight from Chicago. They were expecting this to be a big deal. Then Dr. Calder got involved and suggested…no, insisted that in consideration of the health issues we've experienced, especially HG's pneumonia, that we be given an extended vacation, or rather medical leave." He grinned like the cat that ate the canary sitting in the tree above him. "Here."

"What?" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. Assuming there are no new issues that develop, we are to stay here for the next week. I didn't think things like that happened in this job."

"Generally, they don't. What about Peter?" HG inquired, thinking it unfair of them being in paradise while he was stuck with Artie.

"When we get back, either eight days or three days, he will be equally compensated; Artie too, if he'll actually leave."

"Holy crap!" Claudia squealed. "Seven days in paradise."

Skeptical, Myka asked him in all seriousness, "Are you sure that is what she said?"

"Yes. Dr. Calder was there, too. Guess the 'old lady' has her worried."

"I'd be very careful if I were you, Steven, with your assumptions about my age. I am fully capable of responding appropriately when required in my present biological condition. Ask Mr. Lattimer if you must for confirmation."

"From what I've heard from Pete you are more than capable of responding in your present biological condition." Steve chuckled.

Helena glowered at him. "Oh, I'm sure he did. How unfortunate for him he was not suitably competent." She smiled at Myka who sniggered behind her hand.

"Ah, yeah, I'll remember that HG." Steve cleared his throat.

Myka stared at Helena as she bantered back with Steve over the old lady jokes. A week in paradise with the one person she desired the most and finding daily more difficult to resist. The accommodations were going to make it more stressful. She knew it would be two rooms, not three.

* * *

With the artifact safely stored away, they enjoyed an evening of laughter over a meal of paella and good wine. Helena insisting Claudia was no longer a child argued she should have at least one glass of wine to sip as she chose, ignoring the disapproving looks she received from Myka.

The accommodations were as Myka had suspected; two rooms. The room for the women had been designed with the standard full-sized bed with the extra roll out. Now they had to face the awkward discussion of sleeping arrangements. Claudia and Helena were already deep in discussion.

"I am more than happy to take the roll out, Claudia. I've had much worse sleeping arrangements in the past year, I assure you. I'm happy just to have a mattress and pillow."

"I'm really tired, guys. I'll just take the roll out. The old lady can take the bed." Helena was now taking these jokes in full stride for the humorous attempts they were intended. She tilted her head with wide eyes staring at the girl.

"Why shouldn't I take the roll out?" Myka entered the conversation.

"Dude, you are the tallest and this thing is a little on the short side, so it's a given you get half the bed."

"Oh, I guess that makes logical sense." She struggled internally wanting both the chance to sleep beside Helena again, but nervous in doing so with Claudia in the room. Despite the fact she'd only been that close to her while she was sick, they had always seemed to wake up more intimately arranged than they started out the night before.

Fighting the same inner turmoil, Helena used Claudia's observation as her main argument. "Then with that logic, as I am the shortest, however little that may be, then I should take the roll out."

"Yeah, and I'm the youngest." Claudia flopped down staking her claim, sticking out her tongue to make her point. "So there. Discussion over."

The pained look Helena gave Myka said everything she was feeling herself.

"Okay, then. I'm going to get ready for bed. It's been a long, long time since this 'old' body has been in a bed." Helena headed for the bathroom. Myka followed stopping her at the door.

"What are we going to do?" she pleaded with her new bedmate.

"Whatever do you mean? It's not like we've never shared a bed on a mission before." Myka saw right through the fake bravado. Myka's proximity had already noticeably increased her respiration. Hearing Claudia settling into the bed, she stepped closer, placing her hands on Myka's hip. "We'll just have to make the best of it. We really must tell her." Releasing her primal urge she raised herself on her toes, taking possession of Myka's for the first time since they had left South Dakota.

Needing air, Myka pulled away. "And this is helping, how? I think I've just made my point."

"Yes, indeed." Reluctantly pulling back, Helena leaned against the door. "I don't know, Myka. This is not any less difficult for me than it is you." She hissed. "This will certainly be an extremely difficult exercise in self-control. Besides" she stepped in closer after checking on Claudia's location, placing a soft hand against Myka's cheek before caressing her ear, "There are a number of very remote areas on this island to manage this situation. Perhaps a side trip to another island? I expect I shall have a rather sleepless night. Now, I need to get ready for bed and then we must bring Claudia up to date regarding the altered status of our association."

Myka laughed softly. "That was a very unique way of saying we need to tell her we're an item. And stop touching me." She smiled at Helena's glare when she walked into the bathroom shutting the door in her face.

* * *

Claudia was laying on her side facing the two women sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wow, I can't believe we're here, not having a vacation. So much for Artie's 'no fun' speech. There is so much to do here. Does wine always do this to you?" She shut her eyes momentarily, just to open them when HG spoke.

"Claudia, there is something we need to talk to you about." She looked to Myka for support, still wondering why she was nominated to this task; something about age before beauty.

"What's that?" A sleepy reply came from the roll out.

She took a deep breath as Myka took her hand and jumped in before she lost her courage. "It's not a very dramatic change, yet something we wanted to tell you. Over the course of our flu epidemic, it became clear to us, that is, Myka and I, that though not new, but something we had been avoiding for quite some time, there was a very strong attraction that has developed…"

Myka sighed heavily, interrupting. "Leave it to you Wells not to just get to the point," she shook her head at the glare she received from the author. "Claudia, Helena and I are in a romantic relationship and we wanted you to hear it from us before…"

Their announcement was halted by a slight snore. Helena flopped back on the bed with a groan. "Why must this be so difficult?"

Crawling under the covers, Myka brought up an even more difficult task ahead of them. "If you think this has been hard, wait until we tell Artie."

"Oh, yes, that is something to look forward to. He already hates me. He's going to blame me for corrupting you, you know." Helena took Myka's hand, having it immediately pulled away.

"Don't touch me, or we're doomed." She turned on her side, back to Helena.

Not one to be told what to do, Helena followed the warm body, spooning the long back and wrapping her arm around its waist. Kissing the neck in front of her she adamantly declared, "I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

* * *

Myka woke up to the bright light streaming in through the windows. She quickly opened her eyes, grateful to see that Claudia was still soundly asleep. This arrangement was definitely not going to work. The unconscious mind was a tricky thing and had created a ticking time bomb. It had never been a problem before on previous missions. One small change in their lives and Helena was now using her as a pillow, sprawled over her, right arm wrapped steadfast under her shoulder. She found the present situation humorous, as long as Claudia remained dead to the world.

Unable to resist, she burrowed her hand into the dark hair spread around her. Helena moaned softly from the attention and lifted her head to look in Myka's eyes with a sleepy smile. She turned her head to see for herself that Claudia was asleep. She quickly assessed the situation, blatantly ignored it, and leaned down for a long, sweet good morning kiss before rolling over to Myka's side. "It's a good thing you woke first. That could have been problematic."

"You are trouble. I told you not to touch me." Myka rolled onto her side, watching the haze of sleep gradually fade away from the face in front of her.

Helena sneaked a peek at their sleeping roommate before grazing Myka's arm with her hand. More boldly, her fingers started to travel from her shoulder to her collarbone before Myka grabbed it.

Myka scowled at her. "I told you not to touch me." She muttered.

"But you don't mean it." She teased. "Oh, Myka, what are we going to do?" Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "Every day it gets more difficult to not touch you. This is madness." She couldn't help chuckling. She wasn't arguing over where she woke up, though.

"Holy jet lag, Batman." Claudia groaned sitting up in bed and then flopping back down.

"Go take a very cold shower." Myka whispered in Helena's ear. As the smaller woman started to get out of the bed, she added, "And make it quick. I need one too."

"That may require more time than you can imagine, darling. Think about what you want to do today in the mean time. I vote for the pool. I'm exhausted." She laughed at the heap in the other bed. "Good morning, Claudia. Do you need the bathroom before I get into the shower?"

"Huh? No, I'm good."

"Hey, Claud, how ya doing over there?" Myka threw a pillow at the girl, just to get Helena's scent away from her, hearing the shower turn on.

"Is this what a hangover feels like?" Claudia complained, closing her eyes to the bright light.

"Not even close. You didn't even finish one glass of wine. Helena did that for you. It's called 24 hours of planes and airports. Get up and moving, we'll get some food and strong coffee into you and you'll be fine. Start looking into what you want to do this week."

"Damn. I should have used the bathroom before her. HG's not going to take one of her super showers is she? 'Never underestimate the power of a shower'… "Modern plumbing is one of the greatest advancements'…She's really funny sometimes." Pulling out her computer, she started researching their new paradise. "Oh, man, zip lining, hang gliding, look at those beaches…are there really nude beaches?"

Myka heard the shower turn off. "Yes, there are nude beaches… and you can have fun with all that other stuff with out me." She shuddered at some of the ideas. "I'm sure Steve would enjoy it. We need to go get a few essential clothes though. I didn't think I'd need swimwear for some reason. Silly me. There's your chance for the bathroom." She pointed out, as Helena came out dressed in one of the robes.

"Oh, goodie." Claudia bounced up and trotted to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Helena asked, coming over to sit in front of Myka.

"Mother nature was calling from the distance. Claudia's planning her dangerous adventures. I hope Steve knows what he's getting himself into, because I have no intention on hang gliding. Oh, God, Artie will kill us if anything happens to her." The front of the robe had gaped open just enough for the imagination to dangerously run amuck. "And this I see is one of your dangerous adventures."

Helena smirked as she leaned closer towards Myka, creating a larger gap. "Whatever do you mean?" She leaned forward repeating her earlier kiss with resolution.

Moaning into the kiss, Myka wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Hearing the toilet flush and the shower turn on, she mumbled against Helena's lips, "You do not play fair. I said don't touch me… "

"Who said I was playing?" Helena pushed her back down on the bed, continuing her exploration of Myka's mouth until they heard the shower shut off. Reluctantly, Helena pulled away, grinning at the impact her handiwork had on the woman beneath her.

"You… are… evil." Myka enunciated, grinning back. "You need to dress before Claudia comes out of that bathroom, and I REALLY need that shower. Please, close your robe before I faint on the floor!" Myka quickly got up to wait outside the door to the bathroom, face flushed, heart pounding and heavily breathing. She could hear the wicked laugh behind her.

As soon as the door opened, Myka pushed herself through, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, Myka, what's the hurry?" Claudia griped.

"I suspect she had some rather urgent needs to take care of. You managed to get to the bathroom before she did. I'm sure she'll be a different person once those needs are attended to."

"HG, only you could make 'she had to pee' so wordy."

Helena laughed heartily knowing there was much more happening in that bathroom than Claudia would ever assume.

* * *

Myka found her partners sitting around a table enjoying a lavish breakfast. "I need to do some shopping for unexpected essentials, due to the surprise we got. Anyone else?"

"Nope." Steve answered too quickly. Three heads snapped in his direction. "What? I already went with HG before you two got down here. Hey, I get at least some time to myself don't I? Come on… lots of black sand… a diverse population…revealing swimwear, or not…It's Spain people."

"What are you rambling on about?" Claudia accused Steve, confused where this conversation was going.

Helena grinned at the now red-faced man turning to Claudia on his behalf. "You are spending the morning, at least, with us. Steve has his own plans and we will be gracious enough to let him have some girl-free time. Poor boy is constantly surrounded by us."

Steve let out a sigh of relief and gave his ally a grateful look, mouthing 'Thank you'."

Ignoring Steve and HG's conversation, Myka caught Claudia's attention. "Look, I need at least a swimsuit. Do you need anything?" Claudia nodded yes. "Fine, then let's go."

"Oh, wait," Helena stopped them, digging in her pocket, handing Myka a credit card. "Use this. Don't ask, just use. It's been cleared."

Myka stared at the card, then up at Helena, shaking the card in her direction. "You know, sometimes I really don't want to know what you do on the side for them."

"It is probably best we leave it that way. Now go! I'll be at the pool recovering from that horrid trip. We can play tomorrow." She called after the two.

"Can I please hang out here so I can see her face when she sees you?" Steve pleaded.

"Only if you want them to know where you are going." Helena responded shamelessly.

* * *

"Are you trying to make this more difficult? I nearly had a heart attack when you came out of the pool, Helena." Myka was frantically sputtering under her breath, staring out at the pool.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm enjoying the freedom of the 21st century, as well as maximizing vitamin D intake." Lounging in the chair next to her, clad in the briefest of cloth available for a bikini swimsuit, Helena calmly responded in an equally lowered voice.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of a better time to exercise that freedom, and you know damned well what I'm talking about. Claudia ended up with a drink in her lap, and it was not hers! Oh, and I know Steve was in on this, too. Which nude beach did he go to by the way?"

"That was adorable, darling." She laughed out loud recalling Myka's flushed, wide-eyed, open mouthed expression on her face, feet frozen in place next to Claudia as she dropped the cold juice, unheeded, onto the woman's lap. "I don't think I've had someone drop a drink for me in over 100 years." A sly smile spread across Helena's face. "I am, however, not touching you." Myka scowled at her this time. "And did you look in the mirror before you sauntered out here? You are no better than I."

"I hate you." Myka got up from her seat and walked into the hotel. Fifteen minutes later, she came back to take her seat, throwing an envelope of paper work into Helena's lap. "Here; I can't take this anymore." Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, she dropped back onto her seat.

Opening up the envelope, Helena's face widened with surprise. "What is this?"

"What does it look like? I'm serious, I really can't take much more of this, Helena. I need to spend time with you, alone. We are going to La Palma for two nights. Alone."

Thinking through the implications behind this rash move, Helena cocked her head, serious now. "If I may ask, so that I am clear in this matter, what exactly are your expectations regarding this trip?"

"Helena, I don't have any. I just want us to have some unchaperoned time together. Since we all got sick, we haven't had any time, at all, together… alone. I want to kiss you, and touch you and wake up with you sprawled over me again and not have to worry about who is around or coming through the door. Whatever else comes out of it…I'm just taking this day by day. I'm in no hurry, and I don't think you are either." Myka ended weakly, staring off to a distant point.

Helena sorted through the paperwork. Turning towards Myka, she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head then reached over to take Myka's off, looking directly into her eyes. "I very much want to kiss you right now, but Claudia is on her way back with a tray of drinks, minus the one you dropped on her. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Steve, there they are up ahead. Come on, I'm hungry….Whoa." Claudia came to a screeching halt. "Steve?" She gulped, staring straight ahead of her. Myka had HG leaning against a tree, hands in both of the back pockets of her shorts. HG had wrapped her arms around Myka's neck, pulling her deeper into an already heated kiss.

"Yeah, Claudia, about that," he quickly turned her around. "There were a few developments over that flu epidemic that you kind of missed out on."

"So, that really is HG and Myka, uh, sucking face?" She had smacked her hand against her chest and was now backing up to the bench behind her, sitting down. Steve sat down next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him as a lizard shot off into the trees, while he released a big breath.

'Uh, yeah."

Claudia turned her head "Why am I always the last to know? Do they ever come up for air? Geez, Pete's right, man. HG really has some moves…Did they really kiss like that a hundred years ago?"

Steve pulled her face back. "It's rude to stare. I'm sure they did a lot of things you wouldn't think they did a hundred years ago."

"Yeah, but wow," she looked again, "Who knew Myka had that in her. That's so...un-Myka. She's really going for the gold medal there."

Steve grabbed her arm. "Claudia, we are walking the other way, now, before they realize you are getting a show."

"Uh, Steve, hate to tell you, but that is not two people who care if anyone sees them, despite the greenery. Hey, just how long have you known?"

"Known what exactly?" He picked up his pace.

"That they're like trying to swallow each other's tongues, dude. I mean, I know they've been a little cozier since HG got sick, but I just figured they were, you know, just closer because of the flu thing…not THAT close. Really, I'm cool with it." She smiled. "Actually, it's pretty awesome. I totally get that they dig each other, but when…?"

Steve couldn't help but smile at her babbling. "Claudia, here we all thought Myka was the last to know. They've been fighting it for awhile, Claud. Ever since I've known them at least, or rather it was pretty obvious Myka was pining for HG when she disappeared. Pete seems to think it's been since day one."

"Like Macpherson day one?"

"Yeah, on some level. His vibe thing, though he said it was really confusing."

"Figures, you two and your stupid super hero powers. So, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't they say something?"

"It's not really my place and no one's had time. Well, I wouldn't say you're the last to know. We're pretty sure Artie has no clue. They tried to tell you the first night here, but apparently you fell asleep on them in mid-conversation."

"Oh, so that's what the bed thing was about. Wait a minute, if they're like an item, then why did HG want to take the roll out?" She stopped in midstride thinking that one through. "Oh, I get it. No, maybe I don't. Are they sleeping together?"

"I don't know, Claudia! It's none of our business. Maybe they felt a little awkward sharing the same bed with you there without you knowing what was going on between them. Maybe they're in that in between stage."

"What in between stage?"

"The stage between 'Yeah I think I really like you' and 'I want to jump your bones' stages. Why are we talking about this? Come on, let's just go eat dinner and find something to do. We'll leave a message to let them know what our plans are. Maybe they'll join, maybe they won't. Just don't stare, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatevs."

* * *

Steve waved his arm in the air to get their attention. As they started towards them, he shook a hand and shrugged his shoulders, what he thought was the universal sign for 'Stop holding hands.' They both gave him various facial expressions implying he was being weird. He was really getting tired of this. Claudia thankfully was still focused on the menu. He shook both hands at them. Understanding his monkey gestures, they dropped hands on their way to the table.

Claudia looked up as they sat down at the table and stared at them. She suddenly jumped in her seat as Steve promptly kicked her under the table.

"You okay, Claud?" Myka asked. "What's up with you two? You're acting really weird."

"Nothing's wrong." Claudia spoke up not looking at anyone. "We ordered a bottle of wine already. That stuff HG picked out. What we had last night."

"Yeah, we ordered wine. Maybe we should get another, too. Have a good day? Took a walk in the garden, huh? Must have been nice. Lots of greenery." Steve started to ramble. "The beaches are really nice. You should check them out after breakfast tomorrow."

"No, seriously. You guys are being really weird. Like Pete lying weird." Myka emphasized her point. "What's going on?"

Helena was getting the picture of the cause of their friends' behavior. "Our walk was lovely. I found it very stimulating. How about yours? Did you two like the garden? Any interesting scenery in particular catch your eye?"

Steve fixed his eyes on her, trying to stare her down out of her game, knowing it would be impossible. She comfotably leaned back in her chair, calmly smiling at him.

Claudia lifted her head from the menu, attempting to continue a normal conversation. "So, how about that paella? Anyone up for it again? I really like it."

Helena continued the game as Myka leaned back in utter confusion. "Yes. One can never have too much paella. How about you, Myka? I found our walk made me very hungry. All of that sensory overload; the smells, the touch, the sights…"

Claudia burst out, no longer able to withstand HG's innuendos. "Something you guys want to tell me? Come on, Myka, why am I the last to know?"

Myka looked at Claudia cautiously. "Uh, okay. I think I know what this is about…"

"Yeah, right, like the two of you hiding behind the bushes making out in front of the world. How long have you guys been together? And when were you going to tell me?"

Steve stood up. "I think I'll go get that second bottle of wine…"

Helena got half way out of her seat before she felt Myka's hand clasp on to her arm, pulling her back down with a thud.

"Claudia, it wasn't intentional." Myka started tentatively, wanting to explain without hurting the young woman's feelings. "We've always been attracted to each other and you know that. Some of us just didn't see it for what it really was, mainly me. Let's face it; this has had to have been the most bizarre courtship ever. Talk about age difference…" Helena leaned back in her chair mildly insulted by Myka's attempt to break the tension. She rambled forward. "It kind of came to a head when Helena got so sick. Then, everyone else got sick and I wasn't ready to admit my feelings. I'm not sure we have really sorted things out even now, and then we got sent here. There just wasn't a good time to tell you. We tried to tell you last night, but you fell asleep on us." She took a deep breath before starting again.

Helena decided it was time for her to add to Myka's speech. "Honesty, I thought you already knew. Myka realized on our way here that you hadn't figured it out along with Pete and Steve. They saw it before we did. Even Dr. Calder made her opinions well known…often. Myka was just a little slower than the rest of us. Artie, however, does not know. Perhaps it is best it stays that way a bit longer."

Myka tipped her head to look into Claudia's face. "You okay?"

Claudia looked at them seriously. "Yeah. I just wish you had said something sooner, but I can see how that didn't work out. I love you both. I'm really happy for you. I guess it all makes sense. So, can I give the Pete speech first?"

The two women eyed her suspiciously.

"If either of you hurt the other, you're going to have to answer to me. Oh, and Myka, way to suck face. Wow. Who knew you had it in you. Gold medal to you." Myka turned red immediately as Claudia stood up and gave them a big hug. "So, where is that wine? I'm starting to like it."

Steve, having sat back waiting in the shadows talking to the manager, watched his friends until the hug scene. Turning to the manager he picked up the bottle of wine, and shook his head. "Well, it looks like my job is done. This place is where again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

* * *

"So, this is La Palma? I think I like it." Myka uttered in awe at the view in front of them. Helena dropped their few belongings on the way to the balcony where she wrapped her arms around Myka, laying her cheek against her back, absorbing every molecule of her essence before looking at the view.

"I liked it the minute I looked through that envelope you dropped in my lap. Claudia should enjoy the room to herself for a few nights. I dread to think what kind of trouble those two will get into left alone. Steve is not so much our quiet little companion on this trip." Myka could feel her smile against her shoulder. "I'm rather enjoying this side of him."

"I was right then, he was responsible for that bikini of yours. I knew it. That little rat fink."

"Responsible…no. Helpful…very. Really Myka, can you honestly tell me you are not pleased with that particular item now?" She already knew the answer to this.

"Well…no, I guess I could get used to it." She reluctantly admitted, recalling the morning before. It was one thing to have a hot girlfriend; it was another thing to have a hot girlfriend in a skimpy bikini_. 'Oh, my god, I'm spending too much time with Pete.' _Myka thought to herself.

"No heart attacks?" She chuckled at Myka's reddening face.

"I can't promise you that. You do present a pretty amazing sight." Myka was still shocked at the sight burned into her memory of Helena pulling herself out of the pool in the wet crimson bikini.

"As is this island. It was a good choice, darling. It seems very quiet and peaceful. I am looking forward to this time alone. What would you like to do?"

Myka turned from the view and started to push Helena backwards towards the bed, stopping when the back of her knees hit the edge. Helena lost her balance and fell back, landing exactly as Myka had planned. She continued with her momentum, hovering above the older woman, now noticeably affected by her sudden assertive move. With both arms on either side of her, Myka looked down into her deep, darkening, brown eyes. "What would I like to do, or what do I have planned to do?"

Helena swallowed deeply, before momentarily averting her eyes. "Is there a difference?" she asked quietly.

Staring down at the woman, surprised by her behavior, Myka placed a light kiss on the nose beneath her and whispered into her ear. "H. G. Wells, are you actually nervous?"

"Very, and don't call me that." She exhaled.

Myka gazed down at her intently, evaluating the truth of that statement. Pushing off with her arms, she landed on her back beside Helena, gingerly taking the woman's hand in her own, intertwining her fingers. She turned her head, watching the face beside her as it examined a microscopic spot on the ceiling.

"Huh. All this time, I thought that was going to be my line. Helena, look at me, please." An anxious face turned at the soft request, still avoiding eye contact. "I said I have no expectations and I mean that. I'm happy just laying here holding your hand. However, this is La Palma. What I had planned was buying some fruit and cheese, and other various local pleasures…you do like figs and almonds, right?" With Helena's affirmative nod, she continued, "Good. I am taking advantage of all the trails, on this beautiful day, with someone I care very much about. I can hold hands with her and wrap my arms around her out there as well as I can in here, but the atmosphere is much more pleasing."

Helena sat up, displaying a rare shy smile, finally making eye contact. "You must think me silly."

"Not at all. What I think," Myka continued, grabbing her hand, "Is that we need to start exploring this island. Come on, Champ."

* * *

Myka had arranged transportation earlier and was finalizing the transaction, leaving Helena to collect the food stuffs. Their driver dropped them off at the nature preserve for the day, agreeing to be picked up when the park closed.

They spent their day wandering through the trails at a leisurely pace, enjoying the views and the many varieties of plants. Helena was most interested in the dragon tree. Its various shapes and sizes fascinated her. She told Myka that each tree had a story it was trying to tell. She'd even come up with a story for one particular tree that was especially caught her interest that they had stopped to eat under. Myka laid her head in her lap, feeling the vibrations course through Helena's body as she recited the words forming in her head.

Keeping a vague track of time they managed to just barely meet the driver at the gate. They arranged another trip for the next day further down the island when they had more time.

They arrived back at the room and showered the grunge of the day off. With no expectations, they rested before deciding to search for dinner exactly as Myka was happy doing; laying in each other's arms holding hands.

* * *

"Is that really rabbit stew you are eating?" Myka was surprised by the vigor in which Helena attacked the meal before her.

"Mmm, yes. It's wonderful. I used to sneak down to the game keepers at my cousins when I was a child and he would pour me a bowl. My mother would have had a fit if she'd known. Would you like some?"

"I think I'll stick with this. What is it again?" Myka asked skeptically.

"I believe it is a pork dish. Are you enjoying it?"

"Well, yeah…why?"

"Good, that's all you need to know. It's really the only way to experience something new. There were many times I ate things handed to me without question. It's probably better that way." She smiled around a spoonful of stew, and washed it down with some red wine.

"Is there something else in this I need to know about?"

"Like what, Darling? This is Spain. The food is not quite as exotic as you are making it to be just because I happen to like rabbit stew."

They ate in silence, enjoying the good food and wine after the day of exploring the nature reserve, watching the few people pass by.

"Helena, why are you so nervous?" Myka blurted out across the table.

Helena, shocked by the question, nearly spit out the wine in her mouth, coughing instead. "Myka, you may want to reconsider your timing regarding such questions in the future." She continued to cough as the misdirected wine settled down.

"You're evading. Why are you so nervous? Have you been with anyone since you were debronzed?"

Helena looked away, again, watching the few people wandering by. "I'm not evading. I'm trying not to choke to death. Besides, that is a rather personal question isn't it?" she sighed resigned to this conversation. "The answer is no. I have not sought out any sexual relations."

"Why not?"

"For no other reason than a lack of desire! Myka, I was not lying when I said I have never felt anything beyond what I have for you. It certainly has not been due for a lack of opportunity. It just lacked any appeal, shall we say." She was not boasting. It was entirely true. She had been propositioned on several occasions, but for the first time, she had no interest in pursuing.

"Are you telling me you've been waiting for me this whole time?"

"Of course I have!"

"Then explain to me why you are so anxious? Are you afraid the bronzing, uh… affected you?"

"Oh, I assure you, everything is 100% functional."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Myka was trying to get a grasp of the situation and failing miserably.

"Let's just say modern technology does have its advantages. I said I did not have a desire to act upon any opportunities, I did not say I did not have any urges."

Myka started to laugh, "Helena Wells, you have a…"

"Dear, is this really an appropriate time or place to be discussing this?" She hissed.

"Since when are you concerned with what is appropriate?"

"Since you became involved!" Helena lowered her voice realizing she had attracted the attention of the nearby patrons. "Myka, darling, I am anxious because you are the first person I've had any interest in beyond a momentary satisfaction of such physical desire. Do not misunderstand me, Myka. I have very strong desires for you. However, they go far beyond my selfish needs. My feelings for you drive deep into my soul and I do not wish to … screw things up by allowing you to put yourself in a position that you may not be prepared for." She tossed back the last of her wine, refilling her glass.

Myka sat dumbstruck and stared at her for some time arranging her thoughts. Once clear, she started sternly and quietly, "Helena, let me make this very clear to you. I do not want an honorable protector. I want a partner to share my life with, good and bad, if that is where this is to lead. I am very capable of making my own decisions, including those about what and who I want or am ready for. You may be a woman, but I am very certain in what I desire most. If you are finished with your meal, I suggest we go for a walk on the beach. I'll just take care of the check." Myka stood defiantly and walked away without another look back.

Helena sat thinking about what had just occurred. Finishing off the last glass of wine in one gulp, she smiled to herself. One of the reasons she loved that woman so much was because she never failed at putting her in her place. She got up from the table. Myka met her at the door with a lopsided grin as Helena took the outstretched hand walking out towards the beach in the comfortable silence between them.

They stopped at the edge of the beach to take their shoes off before continuing down the beach. Myka had let go of Helena's hand to bury her own in the back pocket of Helena's shorts as they strolled down the length of the sand closely to each other, watching the moon rise in the horizon. The tide was coming in quickly, shortening the edge to the water with each wave grazing their feet. The occasional wave merged half way up Myka's calves and wetting the hems of Helena's shorts. Legs tired from the days walking in the preserve, they wandered up to one of the palm trees, Myka leaning her back against it. Helena relaxed into the waiting embrace, head resting back against Myka's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she sighed, breathing in the clean, salty air.

"I never doubted you, Myka. I doubt myself."

Myka leaned forward kissing the soft spot behind her ear. "I wish you would stop doing that. It takes two of us, and I think we've doubted ourselves for far too long already." She continued kissing down her neck, tongue tracing the edge of her ear on its return trip.

Helena leaned her head forward moaning at the touch. Taking advantage of her height Myka pulled the dark hair aside, nuzzling the back of Helena's neck. "Oh, God. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" Myka could feel the woman melting in her arms.

"Until just now, no, but I think I'm getting a clear picture. Care to elaborate?" Myka chuckled into the back of her neck before tracing circles with her tongue, causing the woman to shudder.

"Myka," she managed to utter, "I think we should be getting back to our room."

"Whatever for? It's a beautiful night, the moon is rising…" Myka smiled against the neck before turning the woman in her arms around. She quickly clasped onto her lips before Helena could answer, her tongue exploring the sweetness of the mouth so freely given. Sneaking her hand under Helena's shirt, she traced an intricate, invisible tattoo of her own on the warm, soft skin of her back.

Once her mouth was released, Helena, head still bent back and eyes closed, managed to clear her throat. "Because, I have no doubt in my mind that you know exactly what you want and exactly how to get it. I have every intention of fulfilling your every desire and more." Without waiting for an answer, Helena grabbed Myka's hand and led the way back to the room.

* * *

"I can feel you staring." Helena mumbled with her eyes still closed. She lay on her stomach, arms above her head clutching her pillow.

"How do you know?" Myka smiled, staring at her from the pillow she'd scrunched up into a ball, trying to get an advantage of looking down at her lover.

"I just do."

"I know."

"I know you do." Helena smiled at this conversation that never seemed to go away. She secretly enjoyed it, as did Myka she was sure. It was a continued affirmation of their connection.

She opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim light the moon provided through the windows, momentarily protecting the world from darkness. Rolling onto her back, she stretched and yawned, leaving her arms above her head and shut her eyes. Myka wiggled closer to her body, laying a hand on her abdomen, feeling the strong pulse beneath. "What time is it?" She asked Myka sleepily, absorbing the contact.

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care. I like touching you."

"Yes. I discovered that rather quickly. I do enjoy that you like touching me." Her voice was still thick with sleep. She leaned her head back with a moan greeting the back of the hand running up the length of her torso. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to watch the changing facial expressions on Myka's face, whose hand now explored the contours of her face. She rested her head back, relaxing into the tender touch of the long fingers.

Helena stretched out her arm, pulling Myka on top of her, drawing lazy circles on her back once she settled between her legs. "Myka," she hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath, "I've never made love to anyone before you." At Myka's confused look she continued, "There is an extraordinary difference between making love to someone and having sex. I prefer the former where you are concerned."

"Were you still nervous?" Myka was now resting her head on Helena's shoulder, listening patiently.

"Until I realized there was a difference, absolutely."

"And how long did that take?"

Laughing, Helena replied, "About as long as it took for you to get my clothes off from that door to this bed. You have very nimble and determined hands."

"So, I'm not such a slow learner after all?"

"I never thought you'd need to learn anything. Practice, however, is always encouraged. I like this island." She chuckled.

Myka raised her head to look down at her. "Ah, ha. So I need practice do I?"

Pulling her head back down to her shoulder, Helena rectified her statement, whispering into her ear. "I did not say that you needed the practice, love. It's just more fun." She quickly flipped her over, leaning in for a deep, heated kiss. "I for one, could use the practice. Shall I demonstrate?"

* * *

"I thought we were going to the other side of the island." Myka, managed to get out between feverish kisses before getting slammed against the back of the door.

"Is that what you'd rather be doing right now?" Helena leaned into her, hands wandering beneath the tee shirt.

"Not at all, but we need to cancel with the driver." Myka found herself topless, not clear exactly how that had happened, but too preoccupied to care.

"I did that before breakfast." Helena dropped her own shorts before pushing Myka backwards towards the bed.

"Damn, you are good." Myka bit down on the pale shoulder she'd been nibbling on, now completely divested of all clothing, falling back onto the bed.

Helena gasped at the bite. "That's what you said last night….or was that this morning?" She scrambled on top of the bed, now straddling Myka's waist.

"Helena, please," Myka begged, grabbing at the bottom edge of the woman's thin shirt, desperately trying to pull it off. "Off with that shirt, now!" Helena started roaring with laughter, lifting her arms up to help with the removal of her shirt.

"What is so funny?" Myka demanded, embarrassed.

"Oh, darling, nothing." She quickly kissed the pouting lips below her. "Nothing more than a memory of something Dr. Calder said in that very subtle way of hers that she so enjoys to toy me with. She very recently said something to the effect of my desiring someone else to say, in her exact words, 'off with the shirt, please.' She was right, though at the time my head was a bit befuddled with fever."

"Do you think we could keep her out of our bed, please?" Myka begged.

"Gladly. However, I do believe she is due some credit for our present situation." Helena reminded her of the doctor's incessant observations.

"I don't care right now." With a move Myka would file away for future use, Helena let out a scream of surprise, formerly only credited to Emily Lake, to find herself under the full weight of the taller woman, no longer interested in conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and, honestly, I really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

A/N: Thanks for everyone's feedback. This has been a difficult journey. Interestingly, sometimes I work backwards and then forwards and back again. Hopefully, the blanks get filled. Sorry it's on the longish side. I wasn't happy with any break.

* * *

"Hey, there's Claud." Myka pointed to the single body sitting at a table, day pack at her feet. She chuckled at the sight. "I can't get used to her with a day pack at her feet instead of a computer in front of her."

"Well, I am starving, thanks to you." Helena walked ahead to take a seat at the table, putting one arm around the young woman quickly before sitting. "Good morning, Claudia. How are you? What is on the menu for this morning?"

"Oh, hey, guys. You're back earlier than I thought." She poured two more glasses of fresh orange juice as Myka took the seat across from Helena. "How was it over there?"

Myka instantly regretted her choice of seats the minute Helena opened her mouth. "Oh, very stimulating, dear. Myka has proven herself very nimble, well focused, and energetic."

"Well, yeah. She usually is. Kind of a requirement for the field isn't it?"

Myka instantly shot out of her chair to sit beside Helena, kicking her as she sat down. "Hiking, Claud. There are a lot of really nice trails over there. Nice and quiet. Peaceful. If you get a chance, you should take a day in the preserve."

"So that's why you look so tired. Steve and I are on our way to see how far up Mt. Teide we can get. The weather hasn't been very cooperative, so we're going to give it another try. We've had a lot of fun in the park though and we've just kind of explored in the afternoons since he still won't go hang gliding."

Myka yawned, putting her chin in her hand listening to their adventures of the two days.

"Dude, you really need to go take a nap. Those must have been some long trails."

Helena had slid down in the chair, her head held up by the edge of the back. "Oh, some of them were very long. I would even…"

Myka kicked her before she got any further. "Some of them are pretty rugged. So, you guys are off for the day, then?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Steve to come back for breakfast. It's his day to do the shopping, so it'll be a while. Seriously, I'm out of here. Go take a nap." Claudia insisted. She laughed at them. "You're both falling asleep in your chairs."

"You're probably right, Claudia. Come on, Helena. I need sleep." Helena had already dragged herself out of the chair, picking up their bag, and was half way to the stairs. "I think she meant to say good-bye and have a good time."

Claudia laughed. "She looks like something the cat dragged in. See you guys for dinner?"

"Maybe. Have fun."

* * *

Helena dropped the bag on the floor, changed and sprawled out on the bed before Myka finished changing.

"Move over, your sharing now remember? You can do that when we get home." Helena moved just enough for Myka to wiggle some room before pushing the smaller body over. "Are you even still awake?" Helena mumbled something unintelligible before snuggling into Myka's side, using her shoulder as a pillow. With her right arm she made a half-hearted attempt to stroke Myka's other shoulder before her hand went limp, finally succumbing to her fatigue. Myka smiled as she rested her head against the one on her shoulder, drifting off just as quickly as her companion.

* * *

She sensed more than felt the shift from under her before the tingling started up her spine, a light scrape of a finger nail slowly passing over each vertebrae. She managed to stretch her leaden arms, still heavy with sleep, above her head unsure yet if she was awake or dreaming in a half state of consciousness.

Her mind fought the inner battle between the desire to sleep and enjoy the dream or waking up to the possibility of reality. The bed shifted before warm air danced at her ear. "Are you awake yet?" She moaned in response, desperately fighting off sleep. Soft kisses traveled down her neck and across her shoulders as the fog of sleep dissipated.

Dark hair was pushed aside as teeth nibbled on the tender skin, softened by warm kisses. She groaned loudly into the pillow, bending her head forward, small shivers expanding down her spine. "You know what that does to me." She groaned louder into the pillow.

"I know very well what this does to you." Myka chuckled softly against her neck. "I plan to use it to my advantage, just as soon as we get this shirt off." Warm hands traveled up her sides as they pulled at the hem sliding it off over her head. Warm lips returned to the base of her spine, feathering a path back to her neck as Helena lay powerless beneath her.

"This is going to be used against me for the rest of my life, isn't it?" Helena mumbled.

Myka lightly bit down on the back of her neck. Leaning over her, she whispered into her ear, "Oh, you can count on it. You have no idea how much I enjoy doing this, but I plan on you finding out."

* * *

She never had a chance to say anything before coming to a screeching halt at the end of the entry hall. Frozen in place, her eyes uncontrollably focused on the scene in front of her, like a zoom lens at a sporting event.

Myka had one arm grappled around Helana's shoulder and back as the other hand disappeared between her legs, an attentive mouth eliciting deep groans between the heavy panting resonating beneath her. Hands braced against the headboard, heels digging into the mattress, and dark hair spread across the pillow, Helena threw her head back, face strained. Arching her back, she choked out a loud cry, "Oh, God…" and crashed back on the bed, shuddering with aftershocks. Her hands fell limply to her sides; one landing on Myka's back, following the movement of the body above her, powerless. Myka chuckled as she continued a wet trail of kisses down the woman's damp, flushed body, following an uncharted journey downwards along her ribs. Stopping at her navel momentarily, she continued her exploration towards the abandoned warmth now free of her hand.

Helena lay unmoving, gasping for air, eyes closed to the light surrounding them. She turned her head to the side with a silly smile on her face, opening her eyes to watch Myka's lingering journey. "Oh, God…" she exclaimed, seeing Claudia standing frozen in shock.

"So I've heard, numerous times," Myka murmured on her way to more endless wonders.

Trying to formulate coherent thoughts between the forever failing attempts to regain her breath, she managed once again, more seriously, "No… Myka…Oh, God…Claudia…"

"I know you don't want me to stop."

"No, stop." More sobered, gaining some control, "Claudia…here. No…Myka, stop." Still panting, she managed to capture the woman's head nearly at its destination, burying her hands in her hair, turning Myka's head to face the horrified, unsuspecting guest. She threw one of her arms over her eyes.

"Oh, my God….Claudia…" Myka choked out reaching for the wayward sheet for some semblance of coverage.

"Uh," Claudia, gulping loudly, roused herself from the unexpected shock and brain freeze, rushing out the door.

"Shit!" Myka exclaimed, throwing herself on her back beside Helena, throwing her arm across her face as well. "Shit, shit, shit." Myka started to get up to go after the poor girl.

Sitting up, Helena grabbed her forearm, pulling her back on the bed. "She's gone Myka. You'll never find her. Let her go." She wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her forehead on them. "I think Claudia may have just had the biggest shock in her life," she mumbled.

"What am I supposed to say to her now? Assuming I ever see her again." Kneeling in front of her, Myka rested her own forehead against the other woman's head.

"I believe you mean us, darling. Last I knew there were two parties in this bed. I don't make a habit of three."

"Really, Helena? Was that comment even necessary?" Myka jumped out of the bed.

Lifting her head from her knees, she looked seriously at the now open mouthed woman staring at her. "Well, it has been known to happen…"

"I really did not need to know that. I'm going to try to find Claudia." Myka went into the bathroom, turning on the shower as Helena fell back on the bed with a heavy sigh, covering her face with both hands.

"You do realize you won't find her until she wants to be found." Helena yelled at the woman in the bathroom.

Myka came around the corner and stared at the still flushed body laying across the bed, obviously in her own deep thoughts. "I need to try."

* * *

Steve answered the loud pounding on the door. Opening it, he looked into wide blank eyes.

"Claudia, what's the matter?" He pulled her into the room quickly.

"It's not just make-out sessions and holding hands. Steve, I walked in on them. I mean, I really walked in on them while they were…you know…in the middle of…Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick, I'm so embarrassed."

"Hold on, let me get you some water. Go sit down." He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to her on the bed. "Now, start from the beginning."

"I went back to the room, the room I share with Myka and HG, to get the stuff I forgot for our hike, and they were…you know… doing it. Dude, I walked in on them right in the middle..." She shuddered. "They were supposed to be taking a nap. I'm so embarrassed. I'll never be able to look them in the face again. Did you know?"

Trying to keep a straight face, he put his arm around her. "Nope. I guess this place has a way of speeding things along in the romance department." Claudia groaned, face red. "I'm sorry, Claud. That had to be really...awkward. Think how they feel, though."

"Couldn't they have put a tie on the door, at least? They were supposed to be napping! How was I supposed to know 'Do not disturb' really meant 'DO NOT DISTURB'?"

Steve laughed. "I'm kind of guessing they really were not expecting things to go this fast, so they didn't think of packing a tie."

Claudia buried her head in his arm. "Can I stay here? There is no way I can sleep there now. I'm so glad I took the roll out."

"Yeah, you can stay here. You are going to have to face them at some point you know. It's going to be as hard for them as it is you."

"I know. Can we just go somewhere else for now? Do some touristy things. We can't go hiking…the rest of my stuff is still in the room."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go exploring. I heard about a great little bistro with local food and there are some great churches, too."

"No nude beaches!"

"No nude beaches."

* * *

No one met up for dinner together that night. Steve decided to go out for a walk and study the night life on his own thanks to the bar manager. Claudia wanted to clear the air with Myka and HG before it got too thick to bear and she wanted to collect her belongings to give the women space. She just didn't feel comfortable staying after the unexpected interruption earlier in the day.

When she got to the room it was empty, so she started gathering her things, throwing them in her bag. She had just gathered the last of her toiletries from the bathroom when Myka entered the room. Claudia turned to see her leaning against the bathroom door, arms protectively wrapped around herself.

"Hey, Claudia…"

"Myka…I was just getting my stuff. I'm gonna go bunk in with Steve, no offense."

"You don't have to, but I completely understand. I'm really, really sorry you walked in on…that. We were not being very respectful of you at all." Myka blushed remembering the horrific event. Staring at the floor now, she traced the cracks in the tiles with her eyes for a moment before rushing forward, "You said you were going for a hike with Steve and you had your bag with you when we saw you and then one thing led to another and…well. I am so, so sorry. God, I can't even imagine what it was like for you."

"I forgot some stuff for the hike and came back. You said you were going to take a nap. I was just going to sneak in and grab it quick. Kind of a big shock. I didn't mean to stare, and I wasn't there that long, I just couldn't move. I'm really sorry. You probably think I'm some kind of pervert." Claudia rambled on quickly before sitting on the edge of the counter not looking the older woman. "How was I supposed to know you really meant Do Not Disturb?"

"We really did take a nap, but then we sort of woke up. And no, you are not a perv. If it had been Pete, then maybe." She smiled at the redhead. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm really, really embarrassed, but yeah, I'm mostly okay. Like I said before, I'm really happy for you guys. I just didn't expect, well, you know…that." She made an expansive motion with her hand chuckling now.

Feeling a release in the tension, Myka laughed too. "Well, I have to tell you, Claud, that it was certainly the last thing we expected." Sobering, she added, "Helena wanted to be part of this conversation, too, but I have no idea where she is. I went looking for you and she wasn't here when I got back."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not, you've pretty much witnessed everything you possibly can by now."

"When did you guys, like, take the big plunge?"

"It wasn't the first time, if that's what you're asking." She stared at the ceiling. "Not that it is really any of your business, but shortly after arriving, okay." She slid down the edge of the door and leaned her head back against it.

"La Palma?" Myka stared up at another spot on the ceiling. "Yup, that answers that question. No wonder you were so tired. Hiking trails…that's a good one. Oh, man. HG and her frakking word games. Now I feel really stupid."

"We did actually go hiking. And why are we talking about my sex life?!" Claudia just looked at her dumbfounded. "Yeah, right. Look, Claudia, I know I, or rather we haven't been the most up front about all of this and I should have said something before we got here. Circumstances haven't helped. We've already been through all that. I should have tried harder to talk to you. There really isn't much of an excuse except I've been a little preoccupied."

"She can be a little preoccupying, I'll give you that."

"I didn't expect things to work out like they did on La Palma. We were going day by day and then…things kind of moved a little faster than we expected." She stared at the corner of the door frame, examining the dings in the wood, arms resting on her drawn up knees. "Maybe too fast. But for crying out loud, this place is a paradise. I don't expect you to understand. Honestly, I'm not sure that I do. Helena and I have danced around ourselves for so long, and now that we've, or more accurately, I've finally addressed the whole thing, it just feels like we've been together forever. Everything has fallen into place."

Claudia dropped down on the cold, white tiled floor to kneel by her friend. Placing a hand on one of the arms on her knees, Myka turned to look at her. "Myka, do you love her?"

Myka stared at her. No one had actually asked her that one important question. "Yes, I really do."

Claudia smiled her and squeezed her arm. "Then it makes sense to me. You guys are in sync now. It took HG over a century to regain her footing and find her place in time. You're a piece of that." The girl wrinkled her nose. "I just really don't need to be that close to it."

"And three is a crowd?" Myka asked smiling now, trying not to remember Helena's earlier, if unintentional admission.

"Yeah, I think right now it is. You need me out of here as much as I need not to be here, because I really don't need a repeat performance."

"Can't say I do either." Myka stood up, pulling Claudia up off the floor. "When did you turn into the grown up?"

"I have my moments."

Claudia finished throwing her stuff together as Myka watched. "Claudia, I'm starving, how about you? It looks like our twins have ditched us."

"I can eat. Guess all that exercise works up an appetite, huh?" She smirked.

"Claudia…" Myka warned, opening the door. "You have no idea," she mumbled under her breath as she locked the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey, Helena, what are you doing here alone?" Steve saw her sitting outside the bar on his evening walk.

She lifted a glass in greeting, "Ron Miel." He gave her a strange look. "Honey rum. Would you like some?" Not waiting for an answer she went in for another glass and a bottle, while he sat down.

"I guess my answer is, yes."

"You will not be disappointed." Refilling her own glass, she pushed his over to him, smiling at his surprised pleasure, and then proceeded to top it off.

"So, why are you here alone? Where's Myka?"

"Ah, searching for our lovely Claudia. I'm sure you've heard all about this afternoon's events."

"Oh, did I ever. We ended up playing tourists. I think she's still in a little shock. That must have been some surprise for you guys."

"Yes. I would say the high point was rather short-lived. Not quite the same after that. I have been in more compromising situations, though. Myka is taking it rather hard. I'm afraid she may be in just as much shock as poor Claudia. I've tried to convince her that when Claudia is ready to be found, Myka will find her. Until then, here I am." She filled her glass again.

"HG, just how much of this have you had?" Steve filled his glass again.

"Oh, quite a bit. It is good, isn't it?" She filled her glass again.

"Claudia moved in with me. She feels a little uncomfortable, for obvious reasons, and to prevent any further accidental interruptions. She kind of got the idea it wasn't a one-time thing." He took a sip of his drink.

"No, that it was not. Further precautions can certainly be made, but I can see that she would naturally want to stay elsewhere." She released a deep breath, looking off into the plaza, watching happy people stroll by, a smile of her own appearing on her face recalling the past few days.

"Not that it's any of my business, but were you guys, you know, back home?"

"Oh, no! We were hardly ready for that. I'm not really sure we were when we arrived in this paradise, but it seems to have had that effect. These things do happen. La Palma is a wonderful place." She frowned now, wondering if they had been too hasty in succumbing to their own desires.

"This thing with Myka is pretty serious then? Not that I thought otherwise…but, obviously you've taken the next step."

"Hmm, next step. Is that what it's called? I hadn't really thought about it that way before. I've never actually pursued a serious relationship before now. I've never thought of myself in such a way. Simply enjoyed the quiet indiscretion here and there, at least until Christina was born, and even then, my attractions were fairly well determined after that." She sat thinking, staring at the glass in her hand. With quickly glazing eyes, she tilted her head looking up at him. "Steve, I've never felt this way about anyone. I love Myka. I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to be doing and I don't want to...screw it up. I've waited so long for her. I rather feel like I'm stumbling around, and not because of this wonderful beverage." She smiled at him.

"HG, I don't think anyone ever does, at least not when it matters the most. Have you asked Myka how she feels? There are two of you in this, you know. I'm guessing she's feeling a little overwhelmed, too. You should probably ask. Hey, is the bottle empty?" Looking at it closely he expressed his disappointment.

"Where were you headed, Steve?"

"Oh, just off to this place I was told about. A, ah, mixed bar."

"What is that?" HG asked curiously.

"Oh, just a place that caters to a mixed variety of clientele. Gay, straight, guys, girls..."

"That sounds marvelous. Do they have wine as well?"

Steve looked at her oddly. "I suppose. Do you want to go dancing, HG?"

"What are we waiting for?" Standing up, she wrapped her arm around his. "Lead the way."

* * *

Myka could hear the singing coming down the hall. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door before Steve had a chance to knock.

"Hi, Myka. Look what I found for you. I came across a stray pet on the streets with its head half way down a bottle of honey rum. Thought you might want it back."

"What is she singing?" she asked incredulous, but thankful it was more of a murmur as opposed to the full voice she'd heard coming down the hallway.

"Best I could come up with is an old Victorian dirty ditty. I gave up trying to shut her up and I couldn't find anything to use as a gag. Where do you want her?"

"Just drop it on the bed. I'll deal with it later." She shook her head, speechless at the sight.

Steve had a goofy face of his own as he let Helena fall on the bed face forward. At least the singing was muffled.

Myka looked at the usually stolid man and crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrows creeping up her forehead. "Do I want to know?"

Obviously tipsy himself, he started explaining, "Probably not, but I'm sure you'll want to be able to remind her because I'm pretty sure she won't remember tomorrow. I found her in the plaza on my way to a, uh, mixed bar. We had some Ron Meil, or rather I helped her finish her bottle…really good stuff by the way, and then we went dancing and she made a lot of friends. I'm still wondering how she learned to dance like that, but she's really good." Myka glared at him. "Umm, not those sort of friends…though, her hands were a little free, uh, was that my outside voice? Oops. No, everything is cool, not so free." He took a big breath before rushing on. "ANYway…had some wine when we were there, and kind of stumbled home. She started singing half way back. Ouch!" Myka punched him. "Hey, I'm not Pete."

"Pete, would have brought her back, not out dancing." She looked at the heap on the bed, finally quiet, "Sooo… basically, what you're saying is the two of you went partying?"

"Huh, I guess when you put it that way… It's a really good bar. You should come out with us next time." He stood there still with a goofy grin then laughed out loud. "Ha, ha…come out with us…get it? Ouch! Yeah, I guess you got it."

"There isn't going to be a next time! Claudia is waiting for you. Good night."

"Oh, she caught up with you? Yeah, right. We talked this afternoon before becoming tourists. Then I came across the singing Victorian. Everything go okay with Claud? I'm glad she found you. Poor Claud…I can't even imagine…not that I am…Ouch…I'm not Pete!" He rubbed his progressively bruising arm. "If it makes you feel better Helena was pretty upset. From what I gather, for more reasons than just a certain someone interrupting a, uh, pretty intimate moment. Not that you're asking or anything, but I think you need to tell her what's going on in your head. Things have moved a lot faster for you than for her…gotta be overwhelming."

"Good night, Steve."

"Yeah, right, okay. Well, Claudia's staying with me now, I guess, so you two have fun." They heard a loud snore from the bed. Laughing for no reason, he stumbled out the door. "Have fun with that one." He laughed again and began singing to himself, "There's friggin' in the riggin', There's …"

With very little help from Helena, Myka stripped her down, fed her some aspirin with a few glasses of water and threw the covers over her drunk Victorian. Laying down on the roll out Claudia had slept on, she shook her head staring at the snoring form on the other bed. "Is this some sort of test?" she asked the ceiling and then pulled a pillow over her head to block out the noise.

* * *

Myka came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel from her shower when she heard the groan from the bed. She went to the windows and opened the drapes wide, allowing the bright sun to shine right in the middle of the bed. The lump groaned again, pulling the sheet up over her head. Not satisfied in the least, Myka took a flying leap, landing next to her lovely lump, on her knees. Yanking the sheet away, she brightly greeted Helena. "Good morning there, Champ! Want to explain to me what exactly the Hell happened to you last night? I'm kind of guessing, you don't remember. Oh, but someone filled in some of the details for me. Nice song by the way. Did you learn that from one of your, what did Artie say, less respectable indiscretions? Or was it a three way!" Helena tried to grab a pillow for her head, but Myka was too quick, throwing it across the room. "I hear you have some fancy free hands. Now, I personally am very familiar with how fancy those hands can be, far beyond the whole introductory handcuff escape 101. Exactly how free were those hands last night?"

"Oh, shit."

"Is that, 'Oh, shit, I'm in trouble' or, 'Oh, shit, I feel like it?' I'm going to guess a little of both." She smacked Helena on her butt.

Helena attempted to jump out of bed, but ended up on her now stinging bare ass. Myka stared her down with the coldest stare Helena had ever seen come from the face in front of her. "Care to start explaining? Oh, thanks for the chat with Claudia WE were supposed to have. Everything is mostly okay. Have fun with Steve last night?"

Helena just fell back on the floor. "Myka, could we please hold off on this until I can actually get up off the floor?"

Myka went into the bathroom and came back, throwing a cold glass of water in the woman's face on the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" She jumped up.

"Looks like you're off the floor. Now out with it." She picked up the clothes from the floor, throwing them at her. "Put these on, please. I'm not having this discussion while you're naked. For the first time in my experience, though I admit limited, you didn't help a lot getting them off last night."

Helena smirked at her. "Helena, do not piss me off any more than I already am."

Helena semi-dressed and sat on the bed leaning heavily against the headboard. Drawing up her knees, she set her head in her hand, resting an elbow on one knee. Myka went back to the bathroom grabbing a robe for herself, returning with a full glass of water and more aspirin.

"Thank you." Helena whispered.

"Now talk," Myka asked more calmly.

Not getting any response, Myka forced her point. "I understand your hands were rather distracted last night. Why were you out…partying, with Steve last night only to return singing what can only be described as dirty ditties? Management is not happy."

"Oh, my. Did I really?"

"Oh, yes, with Steve's help. I'm pretending he wasn't partly responsible now, but what happened to trust, Helena. You were the one offended by Artie's assumptions. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Artie was right, and I can't trust you. Is that the case Helena? Because if it is, we have a huge problem here. Now, start talking!"

"Those are harsh words, though rightfully deserved." Helena croaked out. Drinking more water she tried to ease the scratch in her throat from the previous evening. "Dirty ditties? Really?" She scrunched up her face looking at Myka's disapproving face. "Well, then. I am sorry. As far as 'free' hands are concerned there may have been a bit of exaggeration on Steven's part. His were well enough occupied to be noticing what mine were doing."

"Hmmm. He seemed a bit surprised he let it slip…exactly how free were those hands, dear? I'm losing my patience."

"Well, you are sadly mistaken if you call this patience…"

"Helena…" She'd never heard that voice uttered from Myka's mouth before and hoped she never would again.

"Perhaps, just a little." Helena dropped her head on her knees speaking into her legs. "There was no groping if that is what you are asking, and there was certainly nothing as appealing or desirable as you, nor did I seek it out. It was nothing more than a little flirtation that was willingly returned!" She turned her head, resting her cheek on one knee, eyes pleading with her. "Myka, I am truly sorry. Perhaps Artie is right after all and I am nothing more than a common whore."

Feeling overcome, she dragged herself out of bed. She turned towards Myka with tired, sad eyes. "I'm going to take a shower. If you wish to continue this conversation, and I very much do, please stay. I will understand if you are not here when I come out. If it matters at all, I have waited for only you since the day you tried to handcuff me. I may have played Pete, but I could not resist you." She dropped her head down in defeat. Lifting it again, she took a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes before looking straight at the furious woman before her. "Myka, I do love you, beyond a doubt, with all of who I am; all of the good and all of the bad. That is all of me. I've never been able to say that to anyone, ever. Not once in my whole existence, in this century or another, and that terrifies me." She stripped off what little clothing she wore on her way to the bathroom dropping it behind in her wake before quietly latching the door.

Myka stared at the trail of clothing thinking through those final words. She couldn't remember a single moment in all the time she had known her that Helena Wells had ever admitted to being scared. She had seen it on her face, but never once had she ever verbalized it.

What a new world of surprises and unknowns they had entered. H.G Wells, the strong, smart and charming woman she fell for, now shy, anxious and scared over a four letter word. Love. Could Myka hold that against her? Was she herself not just as overwhelmed? Had she not thrown herself feet first into a relationship she denied until three weeks ago?

Deep in these thoughts, Myka finished dressing just as she heard the shower turn off. Wanting nothing more than to walk out the door, her heart told her she had always been in this for the long run, from the day she watched this woman walk away from her handcuffs. What a bizarre courtship this had been. She smiled at that thought. She sat down by the window waiting.

Helena walked out of the bathroom in a towel, dark wet hair dripping down her back. Seeing Myka sitting in the chair waiting, she momentarily froze before a hesitant smile, yet to reach her eyes, appeared on her face. She came before Myka and kneeled in front of her, placing her wet head on her lap. "Helena, I would think at your age you would have at least learned to dry your hair or didn't they believe in that in the 19th century?" Myka placed a hand on the wet head.

Not moving, Myka felt the smile before the soft voice spoke. "Someone else already used the remaining towels, I assume for her own wet head."

Myka was able to reach the towel she had discarded and placed it over the dripping head. "Turn around." She started to gently rub the long hair dry with the towel while they sat in silence. "Do you have a comb?" Helena got up to retrieve the item from the bathroom, returning dressed in a robe, to sit in front of her as Myka started the tedious task of combing out the dark hair.

"I'm scared too, Helena." Myka started

"I am…" Helena started to turn around.

"Hush." Myka turned her head back and continued her task. "Let me speak, please. You need to know how I feel. I'm scared, too. But I'm in this for the long haul. I accept and love all of who you are, except for hands that take liberties when they shouldn't, regardless of how exaggerated that incident may have been. Are we clear on that?" Helena quickly nodded her head. "We have probably moved a lot faster in all of this than we would have had we been home in lovely South Dakota now. A lot has happened to me in the last three weeks. I've gone from denial to lover in that span of time with someone I've essentially been courting for years, one of which you weren't really around for! Can't change that now, and I'm not sure that I would want to. You are rather irresistible and quite endearing in a way when you get yourself in trouble. And, I'm never going to deny those very beautiful and skilled hands any freedom when it comes to me, but only me. You can't just run away anymore from emotional issues Helena. You've never verbalized fear to me before. You can still trust me. So what happened yesterday?"

Helena leaned back against Myka's shins resting her head on her knees. Tipping her head she looked into Myka's eyes for a moment. "I am sorry, Myka. It was not intentional. I would say a great deal of honey rum was a factor in my latter actions and that is not an excuse, merely a fact. You'd been gone quite some time looking for Claudia. I waited in the front lobby before finally giving up. I assume from what you said earlier that you did catch up with her?"

"Yes. I wished you'd been there too, and I think Claudia would have appreciated it, but it's okay. Just don't expect her to look you in the face for a while. You were after all the main attraction." They both laughed.

"Oh, you are wicked sometimes. Sadly, it wouldn't have been the first time I was the main attraction."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Actually, can we just acknowledge that you lived a, what do we refer to it as...Ah, yes, 'a less than conventional life' and I don't need to know the details of your paramours beyond that?" Myka pleaded.

"Agreed. We've already established it is not something I am proud of now. But Myka, it is no longer a game to me." As Myka started running her fingers through the damp hair to dry it more quickly, Helena leaned deeper between her legs up against the chair. "The whole incident made me wonder if maybe we had rushed forward more quickly than was prudent, but it seems affairs of the heart are rarely rational, especially when one finds herself in a new age of such sexual freedom. Myka, dear, I'm sure I've said this before, but you must believe me when I say that I've never had nor wanted a true relationship with another person, and I'm not entirely sure I am adequately prepared for one. Yes, I am scared. I fear I will lose you one more time and this time I will not be so lucky in getting you back."

"Helena, look at me." Turning, she kneeled in front of Myka sitting on the bottoms of her bare feet looking up at her. "Do you think I don't have those same fears? I don't know that anyone is ever ready. We just stumble through the best we can. Together."

She stood up, pulling Helena up with her. With a surprised squeal, Helena quickly found herself quickly stripped of her robe and pushed back on the bed. Myka fell next to her with a sly grin on her face. "Now about those hands you are so free with…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N:** So, the team has loosened up on the beverages of their choice. The sun has helped as well. We're just about to the end I think, unless they have more beans in the pot that they have not shared yet. Thanks to all comments and reviews. Always appreciated and considered. It always helps to know specifics to help me gauge the extent of my success in presenting my thoughts and consider alternative approaches to clarify the less successful attempts. Keep laughing.

* * *

She woke up to find the back of her head cradled in the crook of Helena's shoulder and wrapped in the woman's arms, right arm covering her own. The sun fell high from the sky, still shining through the windows creating the private shelter they lay in. Resting in the quiet comfort of the body beside her, Myka memorized the feel of the expanding rib cage with each deep breath. Life. She was absorbing the life of the woman she loved. Smiling with that thought, she carefully shifted slightly onto her side, placing more weight on her shoulder and increasing the contact of her back against Helena's side. The breathing remained calm and deep with no change in rhythm, but she sensed a change, and didn't believe the woman was still asleep.

Picking up Helena's left hand from her ribs she began to closely examine the hand and arm with her finger tips; tracing the scars, both old and new, some she'd never noticed before, the fingers and crevices of her hand, then, continuing up her arm following the lengths of tendons and purple blue veins. The breathing pattern beneath her shifted, becoming deeper, yet remained calm and even as before.

"I can feel you staring."

Helena shifted to her side with a deep sigh, pulling her closer to her own body and claiming Myka's legs with her own. She casually stroked Myka's hip and abdomen and where ever else her free hand could reach, enjoying the quite interlude. She cleared her throat, voice still weighed down with sleep. "I thought that was my line."

"Only when I'm doing the staring. How long have you been watching?" Myka continued her inspection.

"I thought you said staring. You seem to enjoy examining my hands. You do it often."

"I didn't think I could move without waking you. You fake sleep well, but not well enough for me."

"I know. So my question…why so fascinated with my hands?"

Myka shrugged as she kissed the wrist in her hand. "They're beautiful; soft, long fingers, fine boned, delicate yet strong, but mostly because they tell a story. I wonder what those stories are. You've earned a lot of scars over the past year. I know nothing about them. The sun has brought more of them to life with what little tan you've gotten here. And don't think I can't tell you've been to that beach with Steve. I'm not sure how comfortable I am, knowing that he has seen as much of you as I have."

She laughed as heartily as the residue of sleep allowed. "I assure you, he has not seen nearly as much of me as you have. You have been allowed a much more intimate view than he ever will, or want either." She kissed the top of the head on her shoulder. As Myka's examination continued, her own free hand made its own journey higher up the body against her.

"I should smack you for that comment. This one here?" Myka sighed as she leaned into the meandering hand as she traced a faint white line on the meaty part of Helena's palm beneath the thumb.

"That was a small miscalculation on my part. I grasped a pipe with a very sharp burr during a rather acrobatic escape."

"You? A 'miscalculation'? Doing what?" She lay back into her previous position allowing the roving hand greater access.

"I told you, escaping. Sorry, dear, the rest is classified." Helena's hand moved higher to the now exposed collarbone, receiving another sigh for her efforts.

"Hmmm...and this one here?" This time she traced a long, fine line down the inner wrist and forearm near the long purple veins."

"Oh. That one was a little too close for comfort. I certainly do not wish to repeat such a clear view of the internal workings of those particular veins. Again, classified." Sensing a stiffening in Myka's body, and predicting where this conversation was leading, she stopped her own exploration to hold her closer, curling around her now.

"Elbow?"

"I fell off a horse when I was eight. We didn't quite make the approach to a small hedge at my cousins'. Left hip was a broken gate during warehouse 12. I know you noticed because you spend a great deal of time there, which I enjoy emmensely." She smiled down at Myka. "Oh, yes, and the top of my right foot. I dropped a very hot cup of tea on my bare foot when Christina startled me coming through the door in a rampage when she was five."

Myka turned in Helena's arms pulling the left shoulder towards her to expose her next query. "I'm going to assume this one here," she kissed the relatively new jagged scar down the length of her scapula, "is also classified?" Helena nodded. Letting go of the shoulder, but circling the scar with her finger tips, Myka squinted at the smaller woman next to her in thought. Helena calmly looked back awaiting the next question; the question she'd anticipated weeks earlier. "Am I always going to be left home alone, worrying for your life every time you do your jobs on the side for them? A lot of good kempo seems to do for you."

Helena rolled over onto Myka kissing her deeply before answering. "Kempo kept me alive. It did not prevent the scars. You have new scars, too. There is one on your lower right back, and don't ask how I know it wasn't there before, as I do not wish to confess at this time." She smiled wickedly at the raised eyebrow before kissing the mark on the side of her neck. "That scar was not there when we worked on Joshua's Trumpet, and the one on your left inner mid-calf is fairly recent from the looks of it and required sutures." Myka looked perplexed at that revelation. Helena explained grinning, "I spent a great deal of time examining that spot myself recently and I can still make out the marks from the sutures."

Helena brought her hand up to Myka's face trying to brush the worry away with the backs of her fingers. "Do you honestly think that either one of us will not worry about the other when doing our job? We took on that risk of our own free will, and neither of us would ask the other to not do so. As it is, I have worried about you for a very long time and I would probably be accurate in my assessment that you have returned that anxiety as well." Myka smiled back at the face above her, confirming the suspicion. "If it makes you feel any better, I've already discussed with the Regents the future of those side jobs after I was ill. We have scheduled future discussions as well. I now have a concrete reason to want to come home more than ever before."

Helena moved in front of Myka, pulling her up into her arms and wrapping her legs tightly around her waist. Staring intently into the eyes before her, she adamantly announced without hesitation, "I love you, Myka Ophelia Bering. I have every intention of coming home to you and you'd best have every intention of coming home to me. It's taken me too damned long to find you."

Before Myka could respond, she forcefully drew her head to her, zealously kissing her, not wanting to let go. Before letting go of her lips, Helena's hands began to diligently familiarize herself again with the body in her arms, stopping to explore more thoroughly those spots that especially reacted to her touch. Her hand having reached its final destination, she latched her mouth onto the neck now bending back exposing its length to her. "I would like to make love to you, Myka Bering." She whispered into the ear of her speechless lover.

Gasping for air, Myka choked out, "We…were supposed…to…meet…the others..."

Helena shook her head. "No. I don't care. We need this." Clasping onto Myka's mouth again, she refused to let go.

* * *

Steve raised his hand to get their attention from the pool side table. From the smile on his face, Myka was beginning to wonder how much the canary population had dropped since his arrival. "Thought we'd be seeing you two earlier, but obviously you found other things to occupy your time." Helena returned his smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Claudia turned around to greet them and immediately emulated Steve's face. "Wow, Mykes. Nice hickey. Good thing Pete's not here or you'd never hear the end of it." She couldn't help but snort at Myka's shock. She obviously had no clue.

Steve spoke up still smiling. "Nice work, HG. Anything else we need to know about?" Realizing that was the last thing he should have said he quickly added with great sincerity. "It's not that bad, Myka. Besides, we're in Tenerife. They're all the rage if you look closely enough." He was trying to bend his neck subtly enough to get her attention. At her raised eyebrows he knew she saw his hint. What he didn't expect was her reaction.

"And how old is yours, Steve?"

"Fair enough. Want some lunch? I'm guessing you've got quite the appetite." He looked at Myka. "Quid pro quo."

As if on cue, Helena's stomach growled as she sat down. "Well, I for one can attest for her appetite."

"Come on guys, is this all you're going to do now…talk about sex?" Claudia protested.

"Call it a growth spurt, darling. Besides, you did start it." Helena reminded her. "And yes, Steve is right about my handy work."

"No ego there…do I need to kick you?" Myka warned her, but smiled at the same time recalling just how good her handy work really was.

"Can we please change the topic? I thought we were relaxing by the pool today, 'cause I'm going to tell you I think I actually tired myself out playing on this island."

"I think they have, too." Steve snorted looking at the menu.

Desperately trying to ignore him, Claudia continued, "You're not dressed in your suits."

"Ah, well, that would bring us back to the topic that you are doing a fair job of changing." Helena commented.

Claudia sat perplexed for a moment before throwing her menu down. "Fine. I give up. Spill it and get it over with."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. You wanted to know why we were not dressed in our suits. It has to do with someone's appetite."

"HG, just spill it, 'cause it's probably going to embarrass the Hell out of Myka." Claudia insisted wanting to get it over with, but enjoying the game as well.

Everyone turned to Myka who had turned red at the very beginning of the conversation. Myka stared at the menu in her hand as the other two turned to HG.

"What?" Helena returned their looks. "Alright then. Apparently, I seem to have fallen in love with a biter and I do not wish to expose the extent of Myka's dental records. A lady does have her standards. If you find me dead, you'll be able to identify me with them."

Steve burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the nearby patrons. Just for fun, he leaned over and picked up her pony tail to confirm the marks on the back of her neck before bursting into laughter again.

"I really didn't need to know that."

"You did ask, Claudia." Helena cocked her head at the young red faced woman across from her.

Not lifting her head from the menu, Myka added dryly with a smirk on her own face. "And in exchange, I got a blood drawing scratcher. Seems like an even trade to me. I might have to take up some scratching myself." She lifted her head as Steve went from a laugh to an outright roar, tears streaming down his face. "Anyone else for a pitcher of sangria to start our lazy afternoon?"

Claudia slid down her chair. "I'm learning way too much about you all on this trip. Make it two pitchers."

* * *

"Come on Claudia, we said we'd meet them there half an hour ago." Myka pounded on the door.

The door flung open. "Hold on to your panties, I'm not your Hottie. I'm ready." Myka glared at her as she came out the door. "Uh, did I say Hottie? I mean your girl, uh…your uh…I'm ready let's go." She quickly took the lead feeling the continued glare on her back.

"Do you know where we're going?" Myka finally asked.

"Yeah, Steve took me by earlier today. I really can't believe you let her go ahead without you, considering the earlier events of the …"

"Claudia…" came the warning before she could stop herself.

"Sorry. I'm just saying."

"I know what you're saying. It's fine. Let's just have some fun. We'll be back to lovely Univille before we know it."

"Now that's a way to kill an evening before it starts. Not unlike walking in your bedroom to find your friends..."

"Claudia!" Myka stopped short. "You know, we really need to talk about that some more." She put her arm over the woman's shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"Nope. I'm good. Scarred, but I'm good."

"You can't even look Helena in the face, Claud!"

"What do you expect? I saw her in the middle of… Can we just drop this conversation? I really want to forget the whole thing." Myka felt the shudder in the redhead's shoulders, and shook her head. She knew if she wanted to talk she would come find her. Until then she agreed to drop the subject. It wasn't like she wasn't still mortified over the event herself. More annoying was it didn't seem to bother Helena much beyond having upset Claudia.

They heard the music down the street before arriving at the bar. It was busy, but not so crowded to be claustrophobic. They easily located Steve at the bar getting an order of drinks. Seeing them, he turned to the bar to order two more.

"Hey, isn't this place great? So un-Univille! Come on over I've got a table over there. He pointed to a table over in the corner.

Myka looked to the empty table. Expecting to find Helena she turned to him with a questioning face.

Claudia hit her in the arm before she was able to ask Steve where Helena was. "Uh, Myka? Isn't that HG? Holy shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N:** The team had something come up and this was all they would spill. They said there was more, but they just didn't have time. You know how the Warehouse can be. I'm sure little things will creep out every once in a while, but I think we all get the idea of what happened in Tenerife, but don't tell Pete or Artie - Mrs. F would prefer it that way.

Thanks to all comments and reviews. Always appreciated and considered. It always helps to know specifics to help me gauge the extent of my success in presenting my thoughts and consider alternative approaches to clarify the less successful attempts. Keep laughing.

* * *

_Claudia hit her in the arm before she was able to ask Steve where Helena was. "Uh, Myka? Isn't that HG? Holy shit!"_

Steve's face fell flat as he saw Myka look out at the dance floor to see a scene from Dirty Dancing. HG enjoyed her dancing he found out last time. She was presently dancing hip to hip with a very attractive young man, hands on each other's waists. There was nothing but sensuality oozing from the floor and their moves as they twisted and turned to the beat of the music, never losing body contact.

As the music changed she turned into the arms of a tall blonde they had met the last time they were here. The woman pulled HG into her lengthy body, hands roaming up her side. She pulled the roaming hands down once to her waist. The blonde proceeded to drop her hands lower instead. HG once again returned the hands to her waist. The tall woman reluctantly semi-accepted the gesture finishing out the rest of the dance with her hands having crept up Helena's back.

"Uh, Myka..." Steve started, "Keep your cool. It's not HG's hands you need to worry about…it's just dancing, and I know for a fact the other guy is gay… "

Myka turned to him. "Is this what happened last time?"

Steve cringed. "Uh, well, a little more drunkenly, kind of…yeah…Ouch!" He rubbed his arm where she punched him hard. He was sure he'd have a significant bruise this time.

Helena was coming off the dance floor smiling. Seeing Myka, she hurried over and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close. "What took you so long? I've had to make do without you. Oh, good, Steve got wine." She turned Myka around and started to pull her down for a kiss until she saw the expression on Myka's face. Myka glanced at Steve and Claudia quickly before Helena had her hand grabbed finding herself being pulled out the door into the quieter street.

Steve and Claudia stared at each other, simultaneously saying "Oh, crap."

Claudia shook her head watching them go out the door. "Okay. I've seen worse, but you might be a dead man, Steve...again."

"Ha, ha."

* * *

Myka found a bench down the street and sat pulling Helena down next to her. She rubbed her face vigorously before running her hands through her hair. Crossing her arms she turned her head and looked at her new girlfriend.

"Am I in trouble again?" Helena asked hesitantly.

"I don't know yet. Is that what happened last time, Helena? Is that what Steve meant about 'free hands'?"

"I'm not sure what Steve meant, but to the best of my memory, which I admit is a little foggy, yes. That blonde is quite persistent, but a very good dancer. I try to avoid her if I can."

"So, you just danced?"

"Of course. I told you that. What else would I do? There was no groping involved and I would never take such liberties as that blonde attempts each time. I thought I made that clear, but it's difficult to be completely lucid when one has cold water thrown in her face!"

"I'm sorry about that. Aside from the very close and extremely suggestive body contact, nothing else happened?"

"Of course not! Myka, I would never do anything more with anyone but you. I've waited all night to wrap my arms around you and, pardon my audacity, but have you to grind with. I may partake in bodily contact, but I would never be as brazen as you imply with anyone but you." She stood up, anger flaring. "How could you even think that? Have you not heard anything I've said to you these past weeks?" Both hands on her hips, her voice raised in volume, passers-by now looked in their direction. "What more can I possibly say to convince you that I feel like I have waited my whole life to find you? When you entered my life, as confusing and discombobulated as it was, I could not imagine having even the slightest thought of anyone else. You are why I…am…HERE!" She threw her arms up into the air and threw herself back on the bench rocking it back with the force.

"Myka, if you believe my dancing is more wanton than is socially acceptable, please tell me and I will alter it. I am merely incorporating what I have experienced. You must understand, in this new existence of mine, even now, it is still often difficult for me to assimilate in an appropriate manner. I am trying to do the best I can. Imagine yourself coming from a century of this much freedom and opportunity and being dropped into Victorian society. Do you not think that you would make your own blunders?" She slammed her head back against the wall in frustration, staring into the sky diluted by the city lights.

Myka had slouched down the back of the bench during the tirade. "Helena, where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh, here and there. One learns in my situation to try to emulate those around you. I found it to be rather liberating and a great deal of fun. Why?"

Myka shook her head, eyes bright, "Because, my little Victorian is pretty damn hot on the dance floor." Sobering, she stared at the ground without focusing. "You are right. I heard what you were saying, but I didn't listen closely enough. I did exactly what you were afraid of. I had Artie's interpretation somewhere in the back of my head and I jumped to conclusions based on Steve's drunken comment and never gave you a chance. You didn't even argue it with me. I'm such an ass. I forget that there's always going to be a new experience for you to fumble through. You really do a damn good job at it. I don't think I could do it. I'm sorry. God, this is all so confusing sometimes. How the Hell did we get this far?"

Helena took her hand in her own, still staring into the sky. "Apparently, the hard way. I highly doubt there is ever going to be an easy way with us." She smiled then. "We are both very strong-willed, passionate people and I will argue. Believe me. Now, may I have the next dance?"

Myka squeezed the hand she had closely inspected so recently. "On one condition. I have no problem with you dancing with other partners, but I would be more comfortable if your interpretation was a little less 'wanton'. I know there's nothing behind it, but I really don't want to share you that much."

"Agreed. Myka, I am still learning. Expect me to not always interpret social situations properly and help me in doing so."

"Oh, trust me, I will. You may just have to remind me why I'm doing it. Now I want to dance with one really hot Victorian. And, for the record, I really don't want to know how you learned to dance like that."

* * *

_2 hours later…_

"Hey, isn't that your friend over there? The really cute guy?"

Claudia turned around to see what her dance partner was looking at.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." She turned to the young man, "Thanks for the dance, but gotta go."

Walking to the bar she tried to scream over the noise of the crowd and music. "Steve! Steve!" Half way to the bar she saw her other two friends join him. "Great. Now I have three of them to deal with, and I'm supposed to be the immature one?"

Hoping for an ally she stared up at Steve. "Steve what the Hell are you doing? You are not in a Jersey gay bar!" She got his shirt thrown at her as he continued to dance down the end of the bar. The bartender looked at her with a grimace, then looked at the three dancing on the bar. She shrugged at him wishing she could melt into the floor.

Having lost the first battle she went to the other side of the bar, looking up at the two women that in her mind now belonged in a brothel. "Myka! HG! Come on guys. Seriously, just get a room already!" HG's shirt landed on Steve's shirt now hung over her shoulder, providing her with a clear view of exactly what a 'biter' meant. "HG! What the …" Steve had shimmied down the bar towards the two women, top button of his jeans undone and zipper soon to follow. "Oh, God, it's the sequel to Coyote Ugly."

The bartender had his hand on the phone screaming at Claudia across the bar, shaking the handset in her direction. "Come on guys, have I not seen enough on this trip?" Realizing she was soon to have another shirt thrown at her and a clear picture of what a 'scratcher' was, she ran around the bar, pushing the bartender aside and grabbing one of the sprayers. Thankful the three were near each other, she let the sprayer loose trying to put out the burning fire on top of the bar. Getting the attention of the three 'adult' figures she screamed up at them. "Damn it, get down from there now before this guy calls the cops and you end up in jail, 'cause I'm not going to bail you out. I'll leave that to Mrs. Frederic. And for Christ's sake, HG," she threw her shirt back at her, "put that damn shirt back on. No one needs to see Myka's dental record on your boob or anywhere else."

At the words 'Mrs. Frederic' the three stopped in shock looking at each other and climbed down. Looking at the angry bartender, they quickly threw an over abundance of Euro's on the bar and quickly made an exit.

Half way down the street they stopped, bent over laughing.

"What is wrong with you guys? How drunk are you?"

Steve turned to Claudia, laughter not quite under control. "We're not. That's what's so funny." He turned to his two accomplices, holding each other up still laughing. "So, HG, the mark on your boob…that had to have hurt. Nice job Mykes."

Laughter now under control, HG unbuttoned her shirt to look at the mark. "Oh, that one. It did rather smart, but the destination was so nearby it was soon forgotten. I was extremely pleased with the results. I can say the same about the one on my hip." She smirked as she pulled up the back of Myka's shirt. "As you can see, overall the adventure was quite enjoyable for both parties involved. Do you agree, Myka?"

"Without a doubt!"

Steve burst out laughing at the red strips down Myka's shoulders and back. "HG, I think it might be time to trim those nails."

Myka turned stepping behind the smaller woman to wrap her arms around her middle and rest her chin on her shoulder.

Claudia just stepped back from the show. "I really did not need that visual added to the ones already burned into my brain. I am so never spending a vacation with you guys ever again."

* * *

The lights had been dimmed for half an hour. Myka had settled her head on Helena's shoulder. Myka leaned up whispering into Helena's ear only to receive a very perplexed look. Myka shook her head at Helena's expression and whispered again. She stood up and nodded her head toward the back of the plane. Helena sat in her seat confused looking at her watch for a minute and then got up out of her seat following Myka.

Steve watched the transaction with curious amusement. "Claudia, I hope you don't need the restroom anytime soon." He giggled.

Claudia looked up from her computer. "Why? What's up with you? Dude, did you actually just giggle?" She looked around the cabin of the airplane. "Where are Myka and HG?"

Steve smiled. "I think our singing Victorian is being introduced to another 21st century organization."

"What are you talking about?" She was ready to hit him.

Muttering so only Claudia could hear him, "The mile high club."

"No! Are you kidding me?" She hit him. "I really didn't need to know that. Wait a minute...which one? I am so using the other one."

"God, I love those guys." Steve sat back chuckling.

* * *

"Whoa, Mrs. F. What are you doing here at the airport?"

"Ms. Donovan, agent Jinks. Providing you with transportation back to the inn. Agent Jinks, I am sure this will explain everything for you both and that your discretion is required in regards to the events of the past week."

"Yes, ma'am." He reached for the envelope she handed him, safely stowing it away in his travel bag.

"Agent's Wells and Bering. We have much to discuss I believe. Please accompany me."

"Oh, oh. That can't be good. What's going on Steve?"

"Just get into the car, Claudia." He gently pushed her towards the car with a hand on her shoulder as she watched the three women get into the other car.

"Ladies. Let us discuss Tenerife. I understand there have been some recent developments in your private lives. I will not say whether I either disapprove or give my blessing regarding these developments. I do ask that you behave accordingly in regards to your professional association. I am sure you are both in agreement with that?" Receiving the anticipated confirmation, she continued. "Good. Both Agent Jinks and Ms. Donovan are being briefed as well regarding the events of your most recent mission, and the undisclosed medical leave you were so kindly granted per Dr. Calder's recommendation. I also recommend, for Artie's sake, we keep this quiet for the time being. He will not be in favor of it. This new development will cause complications, as I am sure you both realize. However, that is not for him to decide. If I find that it interferes with the work of either one of you, or affects the warehouse negatively in any way, we will address that issue. I am not unaware of the fact that this has been simmering for some time and was most likely inevitable. Your relationship is unprecedented as far as any of the Regents or I am aware of."

"Now, as far as your personal behavior. HG, I cannot say that I am surprised by anything you have ever done. Your extensive history precedes you. You have never been one to be conventional; it is part of what makes you both such a good agent as well as a pain in my ass. Agent Bering, though, I am rather surprised. Let us just say, you will both restrain yourselves in the future. There will be no more excerpts from Coyote Ugly or any further extracurricular activities in the sky. Is that clear?"

They again both nodded in agreement, Helena trying unsuccessfully not to smirk.

"HG, is there a problem?"

Still trying unsuccessfully Helena answered with a simple, "No, ma'am."

"Good. Unless either one of you have anything to add, I believe we have arrived at your destination."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Let me just end by saying, you will continue to have separate rooms and use them as such. I believe it would be in your best interest to explore your relationship in a more deliberate manner. You have much to adjust to. Now get some rest. You've had a long trip back. Good evening, ladies. Oh, and HG, please mind the consumption of that Ron Meil you brought back."

They both looked at each other as the car drove away. Myka turned to HG. "Did we just get a sex lecture?"

"Quite possibly."

"Did she really say we can't have sex?"

"No." Helena leered at Myka. "She said we are not allowed to do so in our own bedrooms, or in airplanes. She said nothing about any other places I may know of. I'd be more than happy to share one of those secrets with you later."

Helena threw her bag over her shoulder and took Myka's hand on their way into the B & B. "Myka, how did she know about the Ron Meil?"

"The same way she found out about the airplane…"


End file.
